


Meeting His Parents - Tom Hiddleston One Shot

by spaceemonkeyyxd



Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddlestoners (Fandom), Tom Hiddleston (Fandom), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceemonkeyyxd/pseuds/spaceemonkeyyxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots featuring Tom Hiddleston & You/Reader. Anything and everything, literally. Smut, fluff, general stuff.<br/>This collection is written by; spaceemonkeyyxd & amzmcd/tumblr: lestradeslover.</p>
<p>Note: any warnings will be added to the individual one-shot if needed, when posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting His Parents - Tom Hiddleston One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: amzmcd (tumblr: lestradeslover) & spaceemonkeyyxd  
> (This is a paired one shot with "Meeting Your Parents"!)

The day had finally arrived and you felt like a complete hypocrite about the whole occasion, telling Tom not to worry about meeting your parents when here you were, having a complete crisis over finally meeting his. Though on the other hand, their son was in fact, Tom Hiddleston. It was a bit different, you weren't some world class Hollywood heartthrob protected by his own and Marvel fans. That in itself was daunting, it was always on your mind, it was a fairly new relationship and she was

He was still sleeping, or so you thought, and you were currently fretting over the dress you had finally picked out. After teasing Tom about worrying needlessly over what he wore to meet your folks, you had spent at least two weeks searching for the perfect dress. Now you were convinced it was too low, too formal and just.. 

"Now now, what was it you told me... Ah. 'You'd be fine in a bin bag,' my love." 

You couldn't help but grin and feel rather more relaxed as his arms moved around you, lips pressing against your shoulder. 

"Yeah but these are your parents. Not my lot." You sigh and turn, cuddling against his bare chest.   
"What if they don't like me..? Think I'm not-" 

"Ah ah. None of that," he interrupted, placing his finger to your lips. 

Moving it, you continue; "-good enough." It felt a bit better to have said it aloud, though the fear remained. 

"How could they not adore you, as I do?" he asked, cupping your face. "You are perfect. I love you and so will they You will look beautiful, as you always do." He laid four sweet kisses to your lips, smiling all the while. You couldn't stay in a mood when he was so goddamn perfect. 

An hour and a half later and you were both finally ready, suited and booted for a sophisticated family gathering at his parents country home. Sharing a look before you exited your home, he smiled reassuringly. "Just ignore them. Head high and stay close to me. Don't rise to anything they say to you or to me, they just want a reaction out of you - of us." You never would get used to paparazzi attention. His arm went around you, and stayed there as their cameras flashed amid their shouts and attempts at drawing either of you in to conversation on your way to his car. 

It wasn't until you were a few streets away that you finally relaxed from the daily ordeal, and went back to the meeting about to take place. Though his reassuring hand on your knee as he drove made it a lot easier to relax.

They were a gorgeous family, articulate and so unbelievably down to earth. They welcomed you with open arms. They made you feel so comfortable and you really didn't know what you were worried about before. The paps had the time of their lives when you and Tom left his parent's house, slightly tipsy and very happy, you couldn't believe they'd followed you up here. Now though, you and Tom were laid in bed, after long and loving and a little bit relieved session of love making thankful that you were with such an amazing man who had an amazing family.


End file.
